Jeff Westin
| aliases = | continuity = Being Human | image = | type = | gender = | base of operations = Boston, Massachusetts | known relatives = Andy (son) Belinda (daughter) | born = | died = 2013 | 1st appearance = "For Those About to Rot" | final appearance = "If I Only Had Raw Brain" | actor = Malcolm Travis }} Jeff Westin is a fictional teacher and a vampire featured in the North American version of the supernatural drama series Being Human, which aired on Syfy. Played by actor Malcolm Travis, he was introduced in the season three episode, "For Those About to Rot". He made two appearances in the series in total. Biography Jeff Westin was a history teacher at a college or university in Boston, Massachusetts. He was a middle-aged divorcee with two children, Andy and Belinda. Jeff began dating one of his students, Kat Neely, who was several years his junior. They remained together for four years until Kat began pressuring Jeff about getting married and starting a family of their own. Jeff suddenly got cold feet and abruptly broke off their relationship. Kat remained bitter about the break-up for a long time. Sometime later, Kat began dating a man named Aidan Waite. Kat's fondness for "older men" apparently extended to vampires as well, though she was unaware of her new boyfriend's nature at the time. Kat brought Aidan to the library one day where she had an awkward chance encounter with Jeff Westin and his new girlfriend, Marissa. Later that evening, Kat told Aidan everything about her past relationship with him. Being Human: For Those About to Rot In the early-morning hours, Aidan happened upon Jeff Westin and fed from him. Practically intoxicated with blood, Aidan passed out, not realizing, or not caring, that he had turned Westin into a vampire as well. As it turned out, Aidan had recently been the benefactor of a vaccine of werewolf blood, which cured him of a virus that had been wiping out the vampire population. An unexpected side effect from the werewolf booster shot however, was that any progeny created by said vampire would suffer from physical deformity and an insatiable bloodlust - one even greater than that of the average vampire. The deformed Westin began stalking Aidan Waite, and followed him to a strip club where he eyed him from afar. Leaving the club, Aidan noticed Westin following him and confronted him. The hideous vampire asked him why he did this to him and then attacked him. Aidan had little choice but to run a stake through him, ending his life. Being Human: If I Only Had Raw Brain Notes & Trivia * Appearances * Being Human: For Those About to Rot * Being Human: If I Only Had Raw Brain * Being Human: Always a Bridesmaid, Never Alive (Recap only) See also External links References ---- Category:Being Human (2011)/Season 3 characters Category:2013 character deaths Category:Characters who are impaled Category:Characters who are killed by vampires